The Beauty & the Small
by BeekerMaroo777
Summary: After the events of World Tour, LeShawna and Cody reevaluate their friendship. But when Duncan pushes things too far, what will happen? Read along & find out! (Note: In a completely different timeline; contains Codawna)


**Me: Well guys, it's that time again for a new story!**

**LeShawna: What are you gonna put us through now?**

**Me: It's a "What If" story.**

**LeShawna: How so?**

**Me: That's very simple, my #1 of Total Drama...What if someone ****_else_**** found out your secret?**

**Harold: ! You don't mean-**

**Me: Oh, I mean...Anyways, I don't own anything but the story at hand and no copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a few months after Total Drama World Tour took place. Alejandro was gone, Ezekiel was nowhere to be found, and Sierra was bald. Nobody got to see each other because of the Love Triangle that occurred.<p>

However, Sierra felt bad for how Cody's birthday was in Alberta, Canada. So, after getting a new wig, she sent out invitations to all of the campers for the big day at Funk E. Breezes. After a few hours, everyone was having a great time!...Everyone, that is, except for two of the campers.

One of which being Cody. He felt grateful and pleased by his new friends being his family...But he felt like Sierra was too much for him to bear. As for his crush, Gwen, he was heartbroken because she chose to be with Duncan.

The 3rd place player of season 3 decided to go to the arcade when Courtney tried to make Gwen jealous by kissing Trent. _"Why does this have to be so hard to handle," _he thought to himself.

When he got to the arcade in the back, he was just about to start up an addictive game of Veggie Samurai just as he was about to put his coins into the machine, he heard something that caught his attention.

He heard the sounds of Packed-Girl with a familiar voice that said, "Aw, yeah! Take 'em down, Pac-Gurl!" _"LeShawna," _the boy pondered to himself.

Now, LeShawna and Cody were good friends, but they never really knew each other aside from being on the same team only once. And, even then, they hardly interacted with each other. In fact, the only time they talked to each other was when she rejected him just before he was about to, what many assumed was, flirt with her.

After loosing at Level 27 at Packed-Girl, the ghetto gurl sat down at a nearby seat. The boy walked up to her and said, "Wow...I never knew you played Packed-Girl so good." "Thanks, Short Stuff," she replied to him.

There was awkward silence between the two...Until LeShawna took in a deep breath and asked, "...Hey. If I tell you somethin', will you please not tell anyone else?" "Sure," Cody responded.

She whispered to him about a secret that she just couldn't tell Harold. It was had for her to keep said secret for a long time, but she ad to tell someone.

"...And that's why I did everything I did that season," she finished after 3 minutes. The small boy needed some time to take this all in his head. But after a few seconds,they began to have a little conversation.

"Whoa...I never knew...I'm so sorry. "Aw, it ain't yo' fault, Short Stuff. I just wish I could tell Beanpole without freakin' out. Thanks for understandin'." "You're welcome."

However, just behind the Exterminator booth, Duncan heard the whole thing. He got a smirk on his face as he knew what his next move was going to be.

* * *

><p>2 months after the party, The Drama Brothers were going on tour for 6-8 weeks. However, in terms of keeping LeShawna's secret, it was much easier said than done for Cody. Performing the concerts wasn't so bad compared to after each show. Every time the four boys thought of song ideas, the smallest of the band almost spilled the secret. But he didn't completely tell Harold, so he was a little safe.<p>

However, during the end of week 3 and the beginning of week 4, things began to spiral. During the night, Cody began to dream about something he never imagined: He began to develop a crush on LeShawna. He knew she had a crush on Harold, but what was going on?

But his sleepy dreamtime was interrupted when he heard his cell phone buzzing.

The 3rd Place player of World Tour picked it up to find a phone call from a mysterious stranger. He answered and asked, "Hello?" "I know your big friend's little secret," a familiar voice replied.

Cody grew concerned and asked, "Um...Who is this?" "I won't say...But she's all mine now, Pipsqueak."

! Duncan kidnapped LeShawna!

The boy dropped his phone and packed a white bag. He donned into his Boomer-Dude costume from last Halloween with the Boomer Power-ups equipped into the pink circle on top. He opened his door, got a running start, jumped, and activated the Boomer-Jetpack. He had to save her!

* * *

><p>Cody decided to investigate where exactly Duncan was keeping LeShawna hostage. He used a GPS on the jetpack to see where the two were located.<p>

As the Sun and Moon were intersecting each other's horizons, he noticed a few punks nearby a warehouse and a dock harbor. He switched into Camouflage Mode to sneak past the delinquents with ease.

Once he got inside, he began to look for his good friend's girlfriend. _"She could be anywhere,"_ the boy thought to himself. _"And what would Duncan want with her?"_

As he was thinking, he head a voice that said, "Smooth move, Twerp."

Cody turned around to see Duncan with an evil smirk on his face. Things were about to get ugly...As in...Really fast...

"You! What did you do to LeShawna and why?!" "Isn't it obvious? I don't trust liars, especially ones who like geeks like you and Harold." "But she means a lot to him! Now, tell me what you did with her!" "Okay okay, fine...Nerd..."

The criminal pushed a button in his hand. LeShawna was tied up to a large concrete block, with her clothes ripped up and completely unconscious. Cody became greatly upset by what his enemy has done to her.

"! You can't do that to her!" "Says who?" "Says me! You hurt Courtney by cheating on her, you hurt Gwen when you cried for Courtney, and now, you hurt LeShawna with THIS! You're so abusive!" "By the way, I faked that." "!...What?" "I faked the crying, Einstein." "Are you freakin' serious?! LeShawna only faked her cry because she has a crush on Harold and you called her out on it! Yet, when you do it, you don't reget it?! What the heck's wrong with you?!"

Cody covered his mouth when he said that last statement. He told Duncan the secret! But fortunately and unfortunately at the same time, the sista' was still blacked out.

The punk just chucked and said with a dark tone, "Well, I don't trust liars, especially the people they lie to and for! But for now, I'll just get your butt to a pole."

Without any hesitation, the Small Kid slide-kicked underneath the delinquent and uppercutted him. He also used his Boomer-Dude Stop Shock Bombs to make sure the villain wouldn't move.

As the new hero turned to see how LeShawna was doing, she wasn't there! Did Duncan drop her by mistake? He rushed to see how she was, only to see Harold already untying her.

"Oh! Harold! I'm glad you came! I was just about to...Huh?"

The redhead wasn't pleased by what had happened. He was also concerned about his true love, but he was just upset that his friend knew about this secret without any discussion.

* * *

><p>After freeing LeShawna from the warehouse, Harold called for an ambulance to take her to the nearest hospital. During the ride, it wasn't smooth sailing for the two boys. Despite the Codster's efforts to explain, the glasses nerd didn't even bare to acknowledge the truth.<p>

However, as they got closer to their destination, Harold began to reflect more. If he didn't work with Heather or fall under Duncan and Courtney's pressure, would his soul mate have explained to him? Could he still make things right? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>Harold decided to go get some "I'm Sorry" presents for LeShawna as well as his keyboard to sing out his apologies. Meanwhile, Cody called all of their friends to inform them that their ghetto friend is the hospital.<p>

A nurse noticed the brunette boy and said to him, "Worried about your girlfriend?" "Actually, she's the girlfriend to one of my friends," he explained.

"By the way, how's she doing? Is she okay?" "Well, she's in surgery." "! What? What happened?" "The ropes dug into her wrists and ankles. We also found a bruise on her hip and a broken radius on her right arm. It'll only take a few hours or so."

Cody knew what he had to do and so he entered LeShawna's resting room, waiting to see if she would be alright.

* * *

><p>After surgery was over, LeShawna began to wake up from her unconscious slumber. "...Mm?...Huh? Wha? What happened?"<p>

The same nurse appeared before her and said, "Well, surgery's all done." "Wait, I had surgery?!" "It's okay. You were heavily damaged by some intolerable man with a mohawk and taken here by two friends of yours. Speaking of which, this one's been sitting here waiting for you."

The gurl turned her head to see Cody, who was, while happy to see her recovered, very depressed and guilty about earlier.

"Short Stuff? What's the matter?" "Well..."

The Codmeister began to explain to her about what exactly happened at the warehouse, from beating up Duncan, to accidentally telling both Duncan and Harold the secret he promised.

"...And that's what happened. I'm so sorry, LeShawna. I should've been better about this," he said as he was about to walk out of the room. But she called to him, "Cody, wait."

He stopped as she said to him, "I understand. It ain't yo' fault. Duncan just pushed your buttons. And, just takin' a wild guess, hard. Either way, my Dad still doesn't approve."

"He doesn't?" "Not at all. I love him, but I wish I could just have freedom to date a guy who I think is right for me." "Wow...I wish I could help out."

However, as Cody was thinking, he began to blush and it caught LeShawna's attention fast.

She asked, "Are you blushin'?" "Huh? ! Uh...Not at all!" "You sure?" "Um...Well..."

But as he was thinking about how to explain his feelings for her, they began to look into each other's eyes. _"Is he/she thinking what I'm thinking," _they said in their heads.

He handed her Jerry, his stuffed Emu and said, "This is Jerry...And...Um...He thinks you're beautiful..."

Without warning, the gurl gave the boy a peck on the cheek and said to him, "Thanks, sweetie. And I knew who Jerry was meanin'."

"Aw, you're welcome," he replied as they gave each other a short, yet passionate kiss. Both knew they were meant to be, unaware that Harold listened to everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YAY!<strong>

**Sierra: CODY! NO!**

**Me: Calm down, Sierra. It's just a fanfic.**

**Sierra: *grabs me by the collar* I don't care!**

**Harold: Why would you do that?!**

**Me: That's simple. *starts chanting* You screwed up! You screwed up! You screwed up!**

**Harold: *shoots a glare at me***

**LeShawna: Aw *hugs Harold*, you'll be okay, Ginger Babycakes.**

**Me: Yeah...Anyways, there will be chapters for this and a sequel!**

**Cody: What sequel?**

**Me: You'll see soon enough!**


End file.
